carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Colby
CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors of Colby Enterprises (owns 50% of the company's majority common stock) and its subsidiaries One-third owner of Onishy Electronics |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Executive at Colby Enterprises (prior to his father's death) }} Jason Colby was in California what Blake Carrington was in Denver, only much more wealthy and powerful. His firm, Colby Enterprises, was one of the greatest oil companies of the world with its headquarters in Los Angeles and offices all over the world. Jason was born in the early thirties as the first son of Andrew Colby who later gave the enterprise to him and his elder sister Constance ("Connie"). His younger brother Cecil was cut off by Andrew, and his youngest brother Philip had to go to Vietnam as consequence of his failures at home. Jason was always self-confident, ambitious - and very hard and ruthless if it was necessary. He suffered only from one major fault: He didn't manage to be consistent when it came to make important decisions on emotional levels. Sometimes this even went for business life. Along with his father, Tom Carrington and Sam Dexter, he was also involved in the nazi-treasure affair which caused Blake Carrington a lot of trouble in 1989. Jason was double-crossed by Blake and Ben Carrington in the fifties, and due to that old grudge, the families didn't stand very close. An affair with his sister-in-law, Frankie, resulted in the birth of Jeff, whom everybody thought was Philip's son. Jason married young Sable Scott in 1957. In 1958, they got the twins Miles and Monica (see Sable's bio) and in 1965 their youngest daughter Bliss. Jason worked hard and invested all his strength in Colby Enterprises, which didn't leave too much time for his wife. His relation to his son Miles was always very tense, since the boy was not able to meet his father's wishes, whereas Monica was Jason’s sweet, very clever little darling. In 1978, Jason had a one-night-stand with Sable's cousin, Alexis, about which he managed to kept a secret until Alexis told Sable almost ten years later. In 1985, Jason’s life started getting out of control: His worst enemy, Zach Powers, tried to ruin his reputation and his work, and his daughters tried hard to break free from the family-bands. When his doctor told him, that he had only one more year to live, he forced Blake Carrington to participate in his pipeline project, which he wanted to be his legacy to the world. Fortunately his disease turned out to be a computer error. Jason also had to accept that his nephew, Jeff, was actually his son, which didn't please him in the beginning. Jason’s relationship with Sable broke, as he had to realize that the lovely girl had turned into a scheming, selfish woman who acted without thinking. A new drama took place when Philip returned, just as Jason had decided to marry the woman he loved, Frankie. He ended up marrying her, but soon another shock hit him: Miles and Monica were not his children. Hurt and angry about Sable, he cut them off. It was mentioned that he and Frankie had run off together after she had survived the car accident.Though If he suffered any loss because of the scandal with the nazi-collection it was never revealed. Photo Gallery Jasoncredit.jpg|Charlton Heston's credit for The Colbys Jasoncreditbis.jpg|Charlton Heston's credit for season 6 Category:The Colby family